Salan Burns
Salan Burns of Asgarnia is a Kandarinian in his early 30's who is a member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. He is a surly monk warrior and has been sent on many vampyre-slaying missions within Morytania. He is a close friend of Dion Magnan. At one point he held the rank of "Spymaster" within the order. He joined the order at approximately the same time as Lazarus Smith. He was a member of King Dion's court when Dion was king of Falador. ---- From the Start Salan Burns grew up on a small hidden island west of Ape Atoll. His father was a blacksmith who made weapons for Ardougne paladins. At the age of 10 Salan Burns became the only child on the island to learn the skill of magic. He often practiced by himself on the island manipulating small things like rocks and water puddles. Sometimes he would use various spells to help his father around the shop. When the Eddicts of Guthix that governed the island learned of Salans abilities they ruled that at the age of 13, Salan would be taken away to train at the wizards tower, but that day would never come as expected. The Invasion It was a couple of days after the Edicts rule, at night. The water was calm and not a sound was heard before a loud bang was heard from the ocean. A ship bearing red sails bombarded the small island, little boats filled with dark armored men stormed the beaches. Salan hid in his house with his fathers sword while the bombards carried on for many hours and the screams of people were heard from the outside. All of the sudden the door was blown up and 3 men in black armor entered wielding battle axes. The ring leader looked at Salan through his helmets visor smiling. The knight raised his axe ready to swing a deathly blow and Salan covering his eyes. A grunt of pain is heard and Salan looks up to see his father with a sword in the knights back and 2 soldiers of Guthix fighting off the other two. After hours of attacks from the ship, the bombard ended. The town was slowly disappearing in fire. Salan was rushed into the fortified Edicts Temple, where a portal to the wizards tower was being opened by the edicts. As the portal neared completion a large shock crippled the temple and soldiers began to swarm in and a battle erupted in the portal room. The portal opened and Salans father pushed him through and the edicts closed it behind him. A New Life The next day Salan woke up to several blue wizards standing around him one greeting him. For the next 10 years Salan trained under Gamia the blue as an apprentice. Salan was not very happy with his master as the training was hard and left very little time for his personal life. At nights Salan would often remember the dreadful invasion that destroyed his home island and killed his father. At the age of 24 Salan finally went from apprentice to novice and was allowed to learn more advanced spells, but by this time Salan was already secretly learning higher level spells against his masters wishes and became a master wizard a year later. Salan became as powerful as his master, but Salan wanted to be stronger so he began to venture into the forbidden library's of the tower. Learning forbidden magic in the wizards tower is punishable by ban from the tower. When the day came for Salan to prove himself to the higher wizards he was allowed to choose his own opponent which had to be a wizard of equal or higher level. Salan chose master Gamia as his opponent. Gamia amusingly accepted. When the dual started Gamia immediately began a fury of offensive spells. Salan immediately countered the offensive spells with Defensive spells. As the offensive spells continued to fly towered him, Salan revealed a hidden wand from under his robes sleeve. The hidden wand raised and fired a Ice blitz at Gamia freezing him in a case of ice. After the smoke cleared a deep silence filled the room. Salan raised up turned towered the high wizards and smiled proudly as if he was amazed by what he had done. However the look of disappoint filled the room and Salans smile turned to confusion. The high wizards discovered the forbidden librarys tampered with the guilty one was Salan himself. As Salan waited nervously for the high wizards rule he began to grow uneasy about the situation. Later that day in the wizard tower counsel room, Salan stood before the high wizards. The high wizards of the counsel argued over the fate of Salan before they all came to the conclusion that banishment was the only way to deal with his disobedience. To be Continued... Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user